


Tied Up

by DarkerThanDisney (Kairyn)



Series: Son of Jafar [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sharing a Bed, Unsafe Kink Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/DarkerThanDisney
Summary: Jay runs into some trouble with a customer. Luckily, Harry is the one that finds him.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two. And as I was writing bits and pieces of other parts of this series I got to thinking about why Jay would be uncomfortable with being tied up more than other things. This spawned from that thought.

He felt a gentle tapping at his cheek. He couldn't feel his arms or many other muscles throughout his body. The tapping at his cheek returned before he could decide if it was worth the effort of opening his eyes. "Hey, come on, gorgeous..." A familiar accent cooed right in front of him. With some difficulty, Jay opened his eyes. Harry Hook gave him a flash of a grin. "There ya are. Fuck, Jay... I didn' even know ya were down here..."

Jay wanted to respond with something snarky but his brain felt sluggish at the moment so he didn't bother. Harry's eyes flicked over Jay's contorted and half suspended position. "'Ow the fuck do ya even get this crap off?" he asked to nobody in particular as he eyed the intricate knots wrapped around Jay's body.

"Hell if I know..." Jay muttered. His mouth was sore and his lips painfully chapped from the ropes that had been wedged between his jaws to keep him quiet. It was surprising he hadn't noticed when those were taken off.

"Alrigh' hold on," Harry said as he started on what he hoped was one of the knots that kept the whole rigging together. With his shoulder, he supported Jay's body as best he could. The position that Jay was in looked uncomfortable and the Arabian's furthest extremities were cold from restricted circulation. "Who the fuck did this, anyway?" he asked as he tried to work the thick rough ropes out of the knot one at a time.

"... Jim," Jay said as he rested his still fuzzy head against Harry's shoulder. Lack of water in the muggy hold of the ship had left him feeling very dehydrated, which didn't help the issue of blood not seemingly getting to his head quite right from the half suspended positioning.

"Damn, I thought he wasn' so bad," Harry grumbled. With an annoyed sound, Harry picked up his hook from the ground and sliced through several of the ropes.

Jay crumbled against Harry's shoulder and front with a noise of surprise mixed with discomfort. Harry cursed but caught the other teen as best he could. Without the tension in the ropes, Harry was able to start undoing the knots all up and down Jay's torso with much more ease.

Still, it took Harry several minutes to undo all the intricate rope work from Jay's body. Long red rope burns were left across Jay's skin from how tightly wound they had been and how long he'd been suspended by them. "Were ya down here all yestaday?"

"I don't know, Harry," Jay groaned as his limbs finally were able to relax. Blood was rushing back through his veins and making him feel lightheaded.

"Mal was lookin' fer ya like crazy," Harry said. "Pissed Uma righ' off."

Jay didn't bother responding to that and just tried to focus on slowly feeling the blood go back to his toes and fingers. They stung like needles jabbing every inch of him but at least when the sensation finally passed he would be able to move the digits without them feeling so detached from the rest of his body.

Harry tossed the last of the ropes off to the side of the hold and helped Jay roll onto his back. Jay laid there with his eyes closed and his back against Harry's chest. "Ya need water."

"Yeah," Jay croaked in agreement.

"Hold on, Hot Stuff," Harry said as he carefully shifted Jay off of his lap to lay on the warped floorboards.

Jay groaned a little at how uncomfortable the hard floor was on his throbbing muscles but didn't protest more than that. He heard Harry leave the room a moment later. Jay had let his guard down and now he was paying the price for it. He had thought that since Jim said he didn't want to have sex that Jay could easily handle whatever it was the older man had wanted to 'try out' on him. Plus he'd thrown Jay a few extra coins for it so Jay hadn't worried. What harm could a few ropes even do?

Apparently, the answer was a lot. Jay had not expected to be left trussed up like a turkey or something for however long it had been. He'd tried to get free after Jim had left but the ropes had been too tight and just too many. After struggling for a while, Jay had simply been unable to do more than hang there until he couldn't feel parts of his body and he passed out.

The door to the room opened and then Harry was beside him again. "Here," Harry said as he helped Jay prop up enough to sip some of the slightly unpleasant water. A lot of the water here on the ship was vaguely fishy-tasting from how close they were to the ocean but it was still a relief since his mouth was bone dry. Harry put the dented metal cup to the side after Jay had drank about half of it. "So, wha' the bastard jus' tied ya up an' left ya here?" Harry asked as his thumb brushed the dried blood off of the corner of Jay's mouth.

"Something like that..." Jay said as he closed his eyes again. "Said he wanted to try something he saw once... then wanted to see if I could get out." He had stared intently as Jay tried to slip out of his bonds and then just abruptly left. Jay didn't really want to know where he'd gone or why. "Think he forgot I was down here."

Harry scowled but said nothing. Instead, he just offered Jay more of the water from the cup he'd brought. Jay wondered how Harry had found him down in the bowels of the ship. From what Jay had seen nobody really came down here unless they were looking for something left over from the days in Neverland. Or if they were trying to hide. The only reason that Jim had taken Jay down here in the first place was because it was private and actually had beams to hook all of his stupid ropes around. Jay didn't ask though. He didn't care that much.

Jay slowly sipped all of the water down and let his protesting muscles slowly stop trembling and twitching. They still ached something horrible but Jay was hoping that they'd recover given enough time.

"Here," Harry said after a minute. "Let's get ya somewhere nicer, yeah?"

Jay groaned but allowed Harry to help him get to his feet. It was a struggle and Harry had to practically haul Jay off the ground with all his strength. Jay almost immediately fell but Captain Hook's son caught him around the waist. "Easy there," Harry said hooking Jay's arm around his shoulders to better keep Jay upright.

"Fuck..." Jay groaned. "Everything's sore..."

"Well, I think ya were up there fer like a full day."

"Thanks for the reminder, ass," Jay said although his voice wasn't very venomous. He was more tired than anything else currently.

Harry smirked a little and helped Jay start to walk out of the room towards the stairs. "There's the Jay I know. Ya were startin' ta creep me out how ya were jus' layin' 'round."

"I'm never letting someone tie me up again," Jay grumbled as they slowly made their way up several flights of stairs. The Jolly Roger was a huge ship and, unfortunately for Jay's aching legs, they had a long way to go to get anywhere.

"Tha's a pity," Harry said. "I think it migh' be hot, so long as ya don' get left somewheres ta try an' get out yerself."

Jay shook his head. "You are such a perv, Harry," he said. Harry flashed him a huge grin, which just made Jay roll his eyes. Jay stumbled as they started down a narrow corridor but Harry held him tight around the waist to keep him from falling. "Dad's going to freak out at me... I know it," Jay said. There was no way he could see himself making it all the way to the Junk Shop when he could barely walk down a hall.

"Nah much ya can do 'bout that," Harry said. "Worry 'bout it later."

"Easy for you to say," Jay said as he used his grip on Harry's neck and shoulder to try and haul himself more upright. "Your Dad just goes on a bender when he's pissed." Pretty much everyone on the island knew when Captain Hook was in a pissy mood since he went on drunken rampages through the docks.

"Yeah, his headache the next mornin' makes him a right asshole though," Harry said as he kicked a door open.

"Hangovers do that," Jay murmured as Harry half-carried and half-guided the Arabian into his room. The flag covering the hole in the wall fluttered with the breeze. Harry helped Jay across the cabin to carefully put him on the thin mattress covering the bedsprings. 

Jay groaned but slowly relaxed back. "Shit..."

Harry sat down beside Jay and yanked the tangled covers out from under Jay and then over his marked up body. "Ya know wha' happened ta yer clothes?" he asked. "Cause ya can't go walkin' out like tha'. People'll get the wrong idea."

"Think they're downstairs still," Jay said as he lifted a hand to brush his hair out of his face. He was just glad that by the time Jim had noticed Jay hadn't removed his leather cuffs he had been too far into tying the teen up to demand they be removed too.

"I'll go get 'em," Harry said as he got up. 

Jay reached out and caught Harry by the wrist. Harry paused instantly and looked back down at the other boy. "... later," Jay said. "Nobody'll find 'em down there."

Harry just stood there for a long minute before flashing a grin that didn't seem quite as unhinged as his usual ones. "I see. Yer missin' me already righ'?" Harry asked as he leaned down across the bed, his arms bracing himself on either side of Jay's body.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Jay said.

"Mm, yer usually the one full o' me," Harry said, his grin growing wider. 

Jay rolled his eyes. "You aren't clever."

"Sure, I am," Harry said before pressing a kiss to Jay's chapped mouth. He didn't press hard or long before pulling back, still smiling. "Scoot over, will ya? It's my bed."

Jay shifted to the side as much as his sore body would allow as Harry straightened up and quickly shed his clothes. It only took him a few moments to be completely bare and then he was getting in beside Jay and pulling the covers up over them both. After a moment or two of fumbling and situating themselves, they settled down in bed in each other's arms. Harry's arm was slung around Jay's waist and their legs twined together. Jay closed his eyes and let his own arm find a comfortable place to rest over top of Harry's. 

After several minutes, Harry tucked his face into the side of Jay's neck. "Thanks, by the way..." Jay murmured.

"For wha'?"

"Finding me down there," Jay said. "Woulda sucked if someone else had..."

"Mm, ya can pay me back when ya ain't so sore," Harry said against the warm skin his lips were pressed close to. "It ain't as much fun when yer wincin' all the time."

Jay snorted a little. "You really are so damn romantic, Harry."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said as he tightened his arm around Jay's waist a little bit. "Now quit yer complainin' would ya? It's late an' I wanna get some shut eye 'fore mornin'."

Jay sighed in exasperation but didn't bother with a retort. Instead he just relaxed fully and let himself drift off to sleep as much as he could when he wasn't in a place he knew was safe. The fact that he could manage to sleep at all was impressive of either how tired he still was or how comfortable he was with Harry. Jay didn't bother examining which reason it actually was.


End file.
